


Trafalgar Law x Virgin!Reader

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: [Can we have the same scenario with the experienced-virgin s/o and Law? :D ]





	Trafalgar Law x Virgin!Reader

“What’s the biggest you’ve had?” he breathed against your lips, his voice coated with pure desire. 

You moaned for a countless time, pressing against his chest harder. He moved his lips so fast you were barely able to keep up, his hands kept squeezing your body to the point where your gasps chased one another, his thighs rubbing in between your legs so impatiently you could barely restrain yourself from buckling into him. 

The sound your lips made when connecting was the only audible one in the elevator, the whole building seemingly quiet and asleep due to the late hour in the night already. 

It was only you and him in the tiny room and he behaved as if he was ready to take you right there, despite just  _anyone_ being able to walk in at the most unexpected of times.

“Huh? Tell me,” Law whispered without breaking the kiss for even a second. You felt his arms dive underneath your thighs as he picked you up and pressed to the elevator’s wall. “I bet I’ll be the best one.” 

His groin kept rubbing against your abdomen, harshly, fervently, as he was taking your breath away with each move of his lips on yours. It was absolutely overpowering and exciting, but above all just so incredibly  _sexy_. 

You finally managed to smile into the kiss, your fingers ruffling his hair. 

“I’ve never had one,” you whispered back, immediately going back to kissing him so that he won’t notice the faint blush on your cheeks. 

“Really?” 

His hand sneaked under your jeans now, caressing your butt, squeezing and pinching until you moaned loudly again. The sound echoed in the elevator, which wouldn’t be worrying if it hadn’t gotten past the walls - ringing in the dark, quiet apartment house. 

To make his name stumble from your mouth he had to break away from the kiss, immediately guiding his cold lips to the skin on your neck; and when he finally did, you couldn’t help but shut your eyes and relish in the pleasure, all while whispering his name over and over again. 

“You’re so fucking  _amazing_ ,” he panted with his head still buried in the crook of your neck. “How’s it possible you’ve never-” 

“Law,” you hecticly scratched his scalp with affection and guided him back to your lips. “Just…keep kissing me.” 

He pressed you against the wall twice as hard as before. You were never as close to him as now, when he wrapped an arm tightly around your waist, leaving almost no room to separate your bodies. 

It was messy, it was fierce and uncoordinated, it was paralyzing, but you were so driven with lust and excitement, you couldn’t care less. It was always like this with him - and the better you’ve got to know him, the more your body craved his presence, his affection and his unrelenting touch. 

“I’ll just go to my flat and grab the condoms,” he muttered during another one of his treatments to your neck. “Wanna wait a little bit or come with me?” 

You finally managed to part away from the heat of his body as he held you loosely, his breath quickened and hair ruffled. 

Usually you would have had a witty response up your sleeve - having such ability was one of the main things that had drawn this man to you - but it was not to be. Not so quickly after a full make-out session, not after his touch and his loving lips on you for so long.

“I don’t want anything like that,” you smiled weakly, caressing his chest and giving him a short peck. It was as if something ordered your lips to touch his and never let go - the most arousing force on Earth. 

“So without condoms then?” 

“No,” you couldn’t help but chuckle, kissing him again. “I don’t wanna have sex.” 

“How about a blowjob? Or maybe let me taste you?” 

“That’s still a  _no_.” 

He smirked a little at your response and pressed you against him once again. Soon enough, his lips were on yours. 

“Fine by me. But I swear, I’ll spend this whole night kissing you.” 


End file.
